Dollhouse
by TaikirikuCarrie23
Summary: Ryuko befriends the new student Harime Nui and finds her a bit odd as she always smiles and looks like a human doll. Nui meets Matoi Ryuko and finds her changing her life for the better. /I don't own the song/ song feat. Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez


**It's 5:14 am in the morning and it suddenly just hit me. Literally.**

**I was listening to this song I just found recently, Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez, and then I accidentally hit my head on the wall when I turned over on my bed. And that's when it hit me (It kinda hurt but it's worth it.)**

**I hope this fanfic is awesome for you readers and fans of RyuNui!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la Kill**

* * *

Ryuko slouched in her chair as the old looking teacher spoke about a new student coming in for the new semester. Personally, she didn't care if this new student shitted rainbows, as long as she didn't get in her face or bothered her. She was content enough with her best friend slash foster sister Mako pestering her.

"Ne, Ne, Ryuko-chan, what do you think this student is like?" Mako asked.

Ryuko shrugged, "I don't really care Mako."

"Ryuko-chan." Mako whined, "What if she's shy? We should totally welcome her to the school with warm friendly arms!"

"You do that." Ryuko replied with a smirk and turned back to the front.

And her jaw dropped.

Standing there was a real life barbie doll, a real life **_cute _**barbie doll.

Her hair was tied in pigtails with a bow resting upon her blond head accompanied by a small cute smile plastered on her smooth face and porcelain skin with no amount of fats stuffed in a pink Lolita dress. It interested Ryuko that she had a purple eye patch in a shape of a kanji.

_Nui_

"Hello, I'm Harime Nui, Please take care of me." Her voice soft and childlike sounded like Mako's speaking dolls, and it bewildered Ryuko a little.

"Well Harime-san, You can sit next to Matoi-kun, the one with the red dye strand in her hair." The teacher said with distaste. Ryuko sneered back to show that she equally hated him as well.

Nui gave a little bow and walked to the desk with a bounce in her step. When she sat down with that forever smile on her face, Ryuko started taking in details she didn't see from afar.

Her nails were polished and coated evenly, her dress didn't have any threads sticking out, her boots were shined and clean, and her skin didn't appear to have any scars or scratches. Ryuko trailed upwards. Her lips, pink and pouty was still in that smile, her button nose had no freckles and her eyes were big and shining with joy.

"Do I have something on my face, Matoi-san?" Nui asked with a little amusement.

Ryuko scowled and blushed a little, turning to face the front and ignoring the doll girl. Nui giggled and focused in class too, obvious to her desk mate's constant glances.

* * *

"I'm home mama." Nui sang. She had a wonderful day at school, especially when Mako invited her to eat lunch with Ryuko and her. Ryuko, such a wild thing. Nui giggled a little at her own choice of words.

"Mama?" Nui called out.

_Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_  
_We'll be a perfect family._

Nui's joy immediately vanished when she saw her mom laying on the couch asleep, a wine bottle gripped loosely in her hands. She turned around to go up to her room and as she passed by her brother Junketsu's room, she nearly gagged. It smelled awful, and the smoke was watering her eyes. She closed her room door, not bothering to find her dad, knowing he was 'out on business'.

She laughed softly before it started bubbling up into a full-blown laugh. Her life out and in of her house was so contrasting it was ironic. A house full of secrets and masks. She exhaled as she cooled down, flopping on her pink bed with a smile on her face.

_When you walk away, is when we really play_  
_You don't hear me when I say,_  
_"Mom, please wake up._  
_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

She had stopped caring about everything her family did. They owned a very successful company that sold clothes in 90% of the world, they were on cover pages of magazines, they donated to charity and funded basically every event that helped the needy and sick, No one would believe anything she would say, even if she recorded it and sent it to the press. They were seen too perfect and proper. Too good, Nui thought with a sneer.

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

A few weeks after, Ryuko, Nui and Mako were inseparable. Especially Ryuko and Nui.

Friday ater school, Ryuko greeted Nui with a brief grin before Mako tackled her into a hug. Nui smiled bigger to hide the wince as Mako squeezed her. Her mother had seen a lipstick mark on her father's neck and decided that alcohol would solve everything. She drank and drank until she could barely see anything. But unfortunately for Nui, her mother had seen a punching bag at least.

Ryuko grinned and pulled Nui in a side hug as Mako cheered, "Hey, Nui-chan, let's have a sleepover at your house!"

Nui tensed but kept a smile on her face and giggled, "Silly Mako, I have to ask my mom first."

Ryuko thought nothing of it and let Nui call her mom. With her arm still over, she leaned in to listen, brushing her cheek against Nui's. "My my Ryuko-chan, If you wanted to get close you just had to ask." Nui giggled.

Ryuko scoffed and pulled her face away with a blush. Nui chattered and nodded finishing with a "Oui, mama, bye bye, I love you!"

"She said no." Nui giggled at Mako.

"Aw, I really wanted to see your house, Nui-chan, I wanted to see how you lived outside school." Mako said defeated.

Nui suddenly laughed, startling Ryuko and Mako a bit. She then slowly stopped and looked at her watch, "I need to go home, au reviour Mako and Ryu-chan!"

She turned and tipped toed, teasingly ghosted her lips on Ryuko's cheek before skipping off. Ryuko's face went a flame as Mako wiggled her eyebrows, "Stop looking at me like that you weirdo."

Ryuko turned and trudge back to the Mankanshoku's household while Mako kept teasing her about her little crush.

_Places, places, get in your places_  
_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

Nui sat in her room looking at the new magazine with her and her brother on the cover page. _"Perfect parents, perfect children, perfect family". _It was mocking her, Nui knew it as she gripped the magazine until it crumpled.

Nui twisted her smile into a snarl as she threw the thing in her trash bin. "Wow, I didn't think I've ever seen you not smiling." A voice huffed.

Nui gasped and bolted straight up, looking at her window. "Hey doll." Ryuko waved as she was perched on the window sill.

"Ryuko-chan!" Nui hissed, darting her eyes to the door then back at her friend.

"I just came by to uh," Ryuko gulped and tugged on her jacket collar. "Uh, talk." She finished and coughed into her hand.

"You couldn't wait until school?" Nui asked, plastering a sweet smile. The smile she used for cover magazines.

Ryuko frowned a little and jumped in, plopping on the pink bed in a very unladylike manner, showing she was talking here and now. Nui cocked her head to the side in curiousity, the smile still never leaving her face.

"You're a good liar." Ryuko suddenly stated, making Nui's cheerful mask slip a little.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Ryu-chan." Nui said, adding in a joyful giggle.

"You weren't talking to your mom on the phone after school." Ryuko said in a serious manner, looking at Nui.

"Ah, well, you see Ryu-chan." Nui giggled and made her smile into a gentler one. "I just didn't want you to come to my house."

Ryuko frowned a little, "Any reason?"

"No reason." Nui chirped and gestured to the open window, "See you tomorrow at school Ryu-chan!"

Ryuko stayed put and Nui was a little anxious as she was afraid her mother would burst through the doors. "Nui."

Nui focused on Ryuko, a little nervous as her tone was quite serious compared to her loud rough voice. "Nani?"

"You know you can tell me anything right." Ryuko said and looked away blushing, "I mean, well, I care about you and shit."

Nui smiled genuinely and tugged Ryuko's jacket lightly, "If you did, you would wear much nicer clothes." Nui said in a soft serious voice.

"Hey, I'm trying to be compassionate here!" Ryuko defended, pulling her jacket closer to hide her stained shirt.

Nui giggled and stuck out her tongue, "Just kidding, Ryu-chan."

"Nui, my dear, I didn't know you had a friend over." A voice came by the door.

Ryuko looked over Nui's shoulder to see who was there, completely missing the terrified look on her friend's face. The voice of her mother chilled her down to the bone and she didn't dare move to turn around and face her.

"Oh, uh, sup Nui's mom." Ryuko greeted awkwardly. She crept through her daughter's window and her mother found out, to put it awkward was just a chip of the iceberg to what Ryuko was feeling.

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_  
_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._  
_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_  
_And forgets his infidelity._  
_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_  
_Go back to being plastic._

Ryuko felt a little undressed as she saw Nui's mom dressed in a dress that could dazzle nearly every man. She had a smile that welcomed everyone and her tone was warming. Ryuko thought with a chuckle that if you put Nui's mother under a sun, she'd sparkle everywhere. Her jewelry was so blinding.

Nui turned and saw that glimpse of a smirk before transforming it back to a formal smile. It scared her a bit that she knew what her mom was thinking. "Ryuko-chan, It's a bit late, I'll send you out the door." Nui chirped and tugged Ryuko's hand quite forcefully.

She completely ignored her mother's presence, deciding to deal with the consequence rather than let Ryuko see everything she desperately tried to hide. As they turned the corner, Ryuko caught Nui's mother going into her room with a devilish smirk on her face.

As Nui opened the door, she shoved Ryuko out, "Hey." Ryuko protested.

"Gomen ne." Nui said, still having that smile on her face.

To be honest, Ryuko was starting to get pissed with that smile. She hated that Nui always gave her her picture smile, an empty smile that fooled everyone but her. "Nui, I was serious back there. I care about you, you can tell me anything." Ryuko emphasized, placing her hands firmly on Nui's shoulder.

She didn't like the aura in that house, and when she passed by a door, she was sure she smelled cannabis.

Ryuko's heart did a flip as she saw Nui giving her a different smile. She tensed as she was suddenly pulled down for a hug. "Nu-"

"Arigato, Ryuko." Nui whispered as she kissed Ryuko's cheek before turning to close the door.

Ryuko. Not Ryu-chan. Ryuko touched the cheek Nui kissed before grinning. She turned and headed home with that silly grin on her face. "Man, It's a good night." She breathed as she looked up at the stars.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._  
_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
_I see things that nobody else sees)_

The next day Nui didn't come to school, and Ryuko got a little worried. "Ryuko-chan, where's Nui-chan?" Mako asked.

"I don't know." Ryuko said, shrugging it off nonchalantly. Deep down she was kind of worried something terrible had happened.

"Class, sit down please." The homeroom teacher ordered.

As the class settled down the teacher continued, "Harime-san isn't in school today, she has been in an accident at home and is currently in the hospital."

"Which hospital?" Ryuko found herself automatically asking.

The teacher seemed a little surprise but answered, "Ah, the Kiyurin Hospital."

The class soon started to gossip and talk and it pissed Ryuko off when she heard some of the comments around her. She scoffed, they only care because Nui was famous and rich, If she wasn't they wouldn't even give a rat's ass if Nui died tragically.

At lunch, Mako and Ryuko decided to combine their tables and eat lunch in the class.

"Wonder how Nui-chan got hurt in her own house." Mako said and sighed, "Maybe she kept banging into the door or wall or something." Mako gave a dreamy smile, "So moe."

Ryuko chuckled as she poked at her croquette, "What gave you that idea."

"Huh, didn't you see the bruises she had on her body ryuko-chan?" Mako asked, looking at Ryuko.

"Bruises?" Ryuko asked alarmed, putting down her chopsticks.

"Yeah, Nui-chan says she's kinda clumsy and keeps walking into stuff. She's so moe." Mako giggled.

A boy chuckled as his group walked over to their table. "Moe? More like a slut." He laughed.

Ryuko growled and glared at the boy. "You should have heard her last night."

Oh, Shinjiro Nagita, Nui's rich neighbor.

"Why? What was she saying?" Mako asked innocently.

"Saying? More like screaming." Nagita howled with his group. "She was screaming, "stop it" and "No more, I can't take it." and much more lewd stuff." He sighed, "Man, she has one lucky boyfriend."

Ryuko snarled as he deliberately described Nui as if she was a prosititute on sale in front of her. Ryuko stood up to deck him, but before she could Mako stood up and slapped him, "That is no way to speak of Nui-chan!"

Ryuko gave Mako kudos as Nagita's head snapped harshly to the left. "Why you bitch!" Nagita hissed as he cupped his cheek, balled fist ready to hit Ryuko's sister.

"Shinjiro-san, I'm sure a gentleman shouldn't hit a lady." The history teach, Aikuro Mikisugi, said with a lazy tone.

"Ah, hai, sensei."Nagita said and turned to glare at Mako and Ryuko before scurrying off with his idiot posse.

"You ladies shouldn't provoke such young boys." Mikisugi said with a playful but warning tone.

"Beat it Mikisugi." Ryuko waved him off.

"Matoi-kun, you hurt my feelings." He said dramatically.

Aikuro Mikisugi was one of Ryuko's deceased father's apprentice. He was also Ryuko's babysitter and til now, he still acts like one. "Here." Mikisugi handed Ryuko a paper.

"What's this?" She asked, curious and still a little annoyed.

"I figured you'd want to see your girlfriend." He snickered, dodging a fist aimed at his head. "Now now Matoi-kun, is that anyway to treat your generous teacher."

"Generous teacher my ass." Ryuko sneered.

Mikisugi laughed before ruffling her hair, "Better leave now, class will start soon."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ryuko scoffed, thanking him under her breath.

"Your welcome." He yelled from a distance.

"Just leave already, you annoying bastard!" She shouted after him.

Mako laughed, "You go ahead Ryuko-chan, I'll swing by after school."

Ryuko nooded and waved goodbye as she rushed out to the hospital. She gritted her teeth, Nui was so gonna get it from her, it didn't take a genius to know what was happening in that creepy mansion.

_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_  
_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_  
_We'll be a perfect family._

"I'm sorry ma'am, family members only." The nurse said to Ryuko as she asked to visit Harime Nui's room.

"I'm her fucking sister." Ryuko sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry, Miss Harime only has a brother and a deceased sister." The nurse replied.

Ryuko sharply breathed in and ran her hand through her hair in annoyance. She had a dead sister? Just how much of Nui did Ryuko know. "Just let me in to see her then I'm out." Ryuko angrily said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, family memers only." The nurse replied in the same tone.

Ryuko let out a short scream of frustration, debating whether to throw a chair at the nurse or throw the nurse out the window. She nearly smacked herself when she remembered what hospital she was in.

"Oi, Nee-san, can you tell your stupid front desk nurse to let me in to see a patient." Ryuko snapped when Satsuki answered her phone.

"Hello to you too, Imouto." Satsuki said with amusement. "I'm guessing you want to see your girlfriend, Harime Nui."

"She's not my- Yes, Yes I want to see Nui." Ryuko sighed in defeat, who was she kidding anyway. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about her."

"I would know either way." Satsuki stated. "Now pass the phone to the poor nurse you harassed, knowing you, I'd have to give her a bonus salary this month."

Ryuko scoffed as she passed her cell to the nurse. A few nods and "Hai"s later, Ryuko was soon given the permission to go in and visit Harime Nui.

"Harime Nui!" Ryuko yelled as she burst through the door, startling Nui as she spilled her water.

"Ryuko-chan!" Nui scolded as she wiped her mouth. Honestly, you'd think by now Nui would've taught her some manners.

Ryuko saw Nui's leg hung up in a cast, her visible eye black and bruised and so was her cheek. One of her arm was wrapped up and Ryuko could see wrapped bandages peeking from her neck under her shirt. Her hair didn't shine as bright as the sun anymore and her skin looked like it had been soaked in salt water. And her eye. It was dull, devoid of any real joy.

It was a broken doll.

Ryuko breathed sharply in through her teeth as she saw that damn smile on Nui's face. "Stop giving me that fake smile and tell me who did this." Ryuko growled.

Nui cocked her head curiously, her smile gone wary, "Ryu-"

"God dammit Nui, Do you think I'm dumb? It doesn't take a genius to know what happens in the stupid mansion of yours." Ryuko yelled as she stood beside Nui's bed. "I had to hear from your bastard of a neighbor that after I left you were screaming so loud he could hear it. Then from our dumbass home teacher that your in the hospital! What, You couldn't tell the nurse to call us or something?! Huh?!"

Ryuko pulled at her hair as she walked away then back, continuing her rant. "Then, I had to call my sister to order the front desk nurse to let me in to see you. And-" Ryuko stopped when she saw Nui.

She was still smiling, but tears were rolling down her cheeks in streams. "Nui." Ryuko breathed as she placed her hand on Nui's uninjured one.

"I'm sorry Ryuko-chan." Nui let out a sad laugh, "I know I should have called."

"Damn right." Ryuko snapped as she wiped away Nui's tears.

"How long?" Ryuko asked softly.

"Since young." Nui whispered as she looked away.

"Since-" Ryuko raised her voice before lowering it so as to not yell. She didn't want to yell at Nui anymore, but she was still angry and yelling was her way of letting it cool down.

"Nui, I told you." Ryuko gave Nui a smile as she turned her head, "You can tell me anything, I'll listen."

Nui let out a choked sob as Ryuko pulled her in a hug, "I'm here." Ryuko comforted.

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

Nui was a broken doll, but she was Ryuko's broken doll and Ryuko had every intent to fix it back and cherish it.

Satsuki had helped file a court order, suing the other Harime residents and buying over their company, setting Nui as the grand courtier. Ryuko, with the agreement of Nui, had demanded to have a restriction on Nui's family so that she won't ever be physically hurt again. One look of her in the hospital had Ryuko promising herself that Nui will never be in there again. Nui became more open with Ryuko and Ryuko was happy to see that Nui gave her real smiles instead of the ones on magazines.

3 months later~~

"Just do it Matoi." Satsuki clipped.

"What if she says no." Ryuko asked nervously.

Satsuki adjusted Ryuko's worn out jacket before looking her in the eye, " Ryuko, as your older sister, I know more stuff than you."

"Thanks, nice way to put I'm stupid." Ryuko sneered as she rolled her eyes.

"You're vulgar not stupid, now let me finish." Satsuki continued in a more gentler tone, "I know she'll say yes. Your my sister and I know anyone would be happy if you asked them out."

"Thanks nee-san." Ryuko smiled.

"Now get out there, hand her these flowers as you ask her out. You're weird when you're like this." Satsuki laughed.

Ryuko frowned but before she could snap back, Satsuki pushed her from their hiding spot and in front of Nui.

"Ryu-chan, What a surprise." Nui giggled.

"Ah, um, uhhhh." Ryuko stuttered before coughing in her hand, "Would you like t-to ah, go on a date with me?"

Ryuko blushed as she thrusted the flowers from behind her back in front, presenting them to Nui. It was a bouquet of pink roses with a white rose in the middle sticking out.

Nui gave Ryuko a huge smile before hugging her tightly, moving the flowers to the side as to not squish them. "Of course, Ryuko-chan." Nui sighed happily as she tilted her head up to kiss her.

Ryuko was stunned before wrapping her arms around Nui and pulling her in more closely. She smiled into their kiss.

When Nui pulled away and looked at Ryuko's outfit, "You're gonna have to wear way more nicer clothes if we're going out though." She giggled.

"Nui." Ryuko whined.

Nui laughed and pulled her new girlfriend in for another kiss.

No one ever listened except Ryuko and Nui was glad she let her in or else she wouldn't be here now.

_I love you, Matoi Ryuko, Thanks for listening._

* * *

**It took me a day to finally round this up and finish it. I just skimmed through it so if there's any grammer problems or vocabulary ones, I'm sorry.**

**RyuNui forever! Sorry if they're a little OC!**

**Sweet Dreams~~~Carrie**


End file.
